


Fantober Day 5: Sleepover

by musicofthedaylight



Series: Fantober 2020 [5]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: And this prompt is only a little over a week late!, F/M, Fluff, Fluff but not quite tooth-rotting, No Plot, Paulkins fluff, Roommates, pillow forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthedaylight/pseuds/musicofthedaylight
Summary: Pillow forts, popcorn, and pointless chats.
Relationships: Bill & Paul Matthews, Paul Matthews & Emma Perkins, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Series: Fantober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950808
Kudos: 12





	Fantober Day 5: Sleepover

"Paul? Paul? Babe, it's me, open up."

Paul opened the door of his apartment to find his girlfriend dripping on his "Trick or Treat or Leave" welcome mat with a green backpack about half her size. "Emma! What are you doing here, are you alright?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders, leading her inside and checking her over.

She brushed his hands away. "No, Paul, I'm fine, just... My roommate has a bunch of friends over for her birthday, and she kind of kicked me out, so..."

"Oh. Oh! Yeah, come inside, you can stay for the night, Jason has a night shift, so he'll be leaving soon. I can do the pullout couch, we can make popcorn or something?" He handed her a towel from a basket by the door. She took it with a small smile and started drying herself off.

"So, I don't think I've ever met this roommate of yours, he always seems to be working, yeah?"

"Yeah, he's usually either working or over at his brother's. He babysits his nieces a lot. You actually might've met him before, though, he's the one who told me about Beanies."

Emma made a face. "I don't know, I've only ever seen you come in with people from work, and you know I don't care about anyone besides you. And Tim, I guess. Tom can go screw himself."

Paul smiled down at her, and was about to lean down for a kiss when a loud cough interrupted them.

"So, this is the infamous Emma, right?" A thin Indian man was leaning in the doorway, his arms crossed. He smiled and crossed the room, holding out his hand for Emma to shake. "I'm Jason. Paul's told me a lot about you, even from before you started dating. You make him very happy." Jason turned to Paul. "Did you want me to drop this off at Mike's before I head into work, or should I just leave it for now?" He picked up the basket of towels.

"I'll take care of it, I've been meaning to go to the laundromat anyway and I really don't want to inconvenience your brother." Paul set the basket back down. "Also, I'm pretty sure you brought back the wrong clothes last time."

"What? No I didn't."

"Neither of us are a size fourteen women's or a size two toddler's, Jason. Now go, you have a shift and I have a life."

"You wish!" Jason grabbed his umbrella and exited, bowing grandly as he shut the door. Paul turned to Emma, sheepishly grinning.

"So, that's Jason, huh? How'd you two end up rooming together?"

"Oh, that's a funny story, actually. Go get changed and then come back here, I'll tell you and we can watch West Wing or something." He tossed the towel back into the basket and shooed her off. While he waited for her to come back, he stuck a pack of Pop Secret in the microwave and turned the TV on. He leaned on the couch, looking through Netflix.

"Do you mind if I borrow a sweatshirt?" Emma called, presumably from the bathroom.

"Go ahead, I think I might actually have one of yours in my second drawer. The gray hoodie with lightning?"

"Yup, that's mine." Paul heard the opening and closing of drawers and doors. "Found it!" Emma came back into the room with dry clothes and her hair up in a messy bun. Paul handed her the bag of popcorn he had made for her and stuck another in for himself. "So, what's the story with you and Jason?" She hopped up to sit on the counter and tossed some popcorn into her mouth.

"Right. So, you know Bill, right? This was actually originally my apartment with my cousin, but Bill moved in when he got divorced, and my cousin moved out because he could afford it. Anyways, Bill started looking for a place of his own, and eventually he moved out too. But I was still here, and I was either going to have to find a new place to live, or get a new roommate. Meanwhile, Bill's buddy Jason was in a similar spot, only he had been evicted and was now crashing on Bill's couch. So Bill kinda did both of us a favor by..."

"Setting you up?"

"I don't know if that's how I would say it, but sure. So, you want to watch something?"

"Actually, I was thinking pillow fort." She hopped back down, spilling a little popcorn, and stuck out her hand. "You in?"

"Yeah, why not. You want to grab some blankets and stuff from my room? I can move the couch in here, and we'll go from there."

"Yeah, sure. Paul?" Emma stopped halfway out of the kitchen area and turned to face him.

"Yeah, Emma?"

"Thank you."


End file.
